tf2tags_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
The Lazygineer
"Yeah art style being unconsistent really grapes my long johns." ' ~ The Lazygineer 'The Lazygineer '(often just referred to as Lazy) is a Generation 3 tagger known mostly for his laziness. Despite having the word "Lazy" in his name however, this Tagger ended up not being as lazy as some other degenerates on the site. '''History The Lazygineer's discovery of TF2Tags can be classified as some form of miracle. Unlike other Taggers who googled "TF2 renames" or discovered the site through another Tagger's guide, Lazy found TF2Tags after some random person named UnofficialAether (who fellow Gen 3 Tagger Proto Kirby apparently knows) barely mentioned it on a post in the TF2 Steam Discussions about sharing item renames. The seemingly innocuous little website intrigued the humble sentry builder as soon as he laid eyes on it. On September 22nd, 2016, he made his first Tag, a minigun rename called "Joseph Stalin's Best Friend" with the description containing a "stahling" pun. After that, he began making more tags which were mostly positively received, despite a few hiccups along the way. On December 5th, 2016, he would reach 1000 points from an item set about being very close to 1000 points, officially cementing him as a major Tagger of the new generation spearheaded by Vulture_Prime. In spite of his name, Lazy was involved with several events and shitstorms during the site's lifetime. Originally, he joined the Dosciples, a faction created by third-genners Ouill and Ass Ketchup as a way to show their appreciation towards site creator Dr. Dos and to combat the old guard that is Wahfia, which at the time consisted of only first and second generation Taggers. It was actually Lazy himself that sparked a war between the two factions by insulting Wah. The ensuing conflict was short as the Wahfia curbstomped the Dosciples, and shortly thereafter the group disbanded, half of its members eventually joining the Wahfia, including Lazy, who is now one of the organization's top-ranked officials. Following the faction war, Lazy was present during The Attack of the Clones II: The Buttrapening, and was one of many Taggers who expressed clear and visceral frustration at TF2Tags getting bombarded with terrible "lol edgelord x3" humor by the many clone accounts of one TrumpButtRape. Because of this, Lazy pushed to become a moderator on the site alongside Fancytag, who had been previously promoted, though this never wound up happening. Lazy was one of many Taggers present during the Sappening of 2016. Later, he was on the site for Makin' Bacon's Announcement. He was a participant in the Wahfather's Ascension. He was present during The Greatening of 2017 (which he admits wasn't really all that great). A year later, he was present when the site went down after Dr. Dos renewed it on an expired credit card, and shortly thereafter read the infamous FAREWELL address, which he admits caused his heart to sink, as the website had become very special to him. In the ensuing year, Lazy would minimally partake in the three Wahfia raids. He would contribute a set to The Final Week, detailing his character's death. In the final hours of the site with the Tagpocalypse mere minutes away, Lazy recalls booting up his copy of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky and listening to the song "Memories Returned" on loop via the Sky Jukebox feature, as it was a very heartfelt goodbye and he felt it was appropriate. He was secretly one of the six Taggers TGRobert contacted, informing him of the production of a second website that his older brother was willing to partake in, and was offered the position as one of the new site's moderators. He accepted, joining the likes of TGR, Makin' Bacon, Le Tryhard Hunter, Walumancer, Jesse, and Moura as the new heads of TF2Tags, along with AncientShed, the new superior site owner. Style Lazy's tags are usually tags that he had a joke or name for, jokes inspired by another tag, or possibly a joke based off of the TF2Tags website. He also makes tags based off of random shit on Discord or something that is meme based, a big example being his "UH OH! YOU FRICCIN' MORON!" tags which, for some strange reason, gained a substantial amount of crits and started its own mini meme (which he enjoyed the entirety of). He at times attempted to make his own original jokes, but they were often received with mediocrity. His favorite tag was a Soviet Gentlemann named "Loving you is full time job now." Relationships The Lazygineer is probably the most laid-back, calm, collected Tagger in the community. He is without doubt the most liked Gen 3 Tagger and among the most well-liked in the entire community, getting along with just about everyone. He has in many aspects usurped Blast as the community mediator, often pointing out how silly arguments are and diffusing situations calmly. According to him, he is able to remain positive and nice for a few reasons. Firstly, he finds many others around him are simply too depressed most of the time, and wants to act as a rock for them to lean on. Furthermore, he is concerned the constant "I want to die" jokes may unintentionally instill real suicidal thoughts, and he wants to keep people away form that. Secondly, he abhors the thought of being mean to people in general, stemming from him often being a target of bullies in his youth. Despite his "True Neutral" nature, he specifically names the following Taggers as good friends: Llux, Proto Kirby, Fred Fuchs, Walumancer, Fancytag, Pudis, Ass Ketchup, Blast, and Makin' Bacon. On Steam, he is also friends with DannyFantom, Marmot, Propizio, Banannixx, Bloo Kirby, PyroDillon, Player 1 + Player 2, Moura, Kotov, and Vulture_Prime. His favorite tags on the site came from A Fucking Idiot, claiming to love every single one of his tags, though has not had much interaction with the legend. One Tagger Lazy is on shaky terms with is Meta Breakers. When asked as to why, he cites an incident that occurred in the Wahfia Discord server in September of 2017 where Meta told Ass Ketchup (quite graphically) to kill himself after he posted some dank maymays. Lazy was about to go off on him in a rare show of anger, though Meta left shortly after this incident. This was a major event that broke the metaphorical camel's back, as Lazy had been quite wary of Meta due to his infamous ticking time bomb emotional stability and past examples of similar behavior when they were playing TF2 together, involving other instances of telling people to kill themselves. Trivia * The Lazygineer's original intended representative item was going to be the Rancho Relaxo, but eventually decided against it. This was because taunts were very limited in their qualities and did not have unusual effects barring the Flying Bits effect of the Valve quality. The Life Support System was chosen in its place due to it being the best fit for his "fat Engineer that does nothing but sit in a chair" thing he had going on. * On December 29th 2016 in one of the TF2Tags Discord servers, Lazy read the entire script to Monty Python and the Holy Grail, with an audience present''. This endeavor killed his throat and required many water breaks. As a reward for his valiant effort, he was gifted fanart of a nude, Rule 63 Le Tryhard Hunter by Fred Fuchs. Such beauty was not his intention for reading the script, but who was he to refuse? ** He also shamelessly read an entire Johnny Test fanfiction in exchange for some critbombs. * The Lazygineer is currently working with Walumancer and a handful of other Taggers in the creation of Walu's TF2Tags novel series, RagTag. He is regretful of the project's previous form of a video game being cancelled, as the art shown in Makin' Bacon's Announcement had him hyped. * Despite his fat, lazy, and out-of-shape persona, this man is actually decently active, possessing a second-degree black belt in Taekwondo, as well as minimal experience in Chinese broadsword combat. * The Lazygineer ironically does not plan to drink much beer in his life despite the Engineer chugging the stuff by the bottle on the Rancho Relaxo. When he comes of age, however, he plans to have one in honor of the late, great Twelve Hour Respawn. * The Lazygineer is a huge nerd about Nintendo games, especially the Mario games. ''Super Mario World ''is his favorite video game of all time, with ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong for the GBA being a very close second. * Despite his username being a joke on the Engineer from TF2 and enjoying to play as Engineer, he enjoys playing as Heavy also and can be found playing as him often. In fact, Heavy has pretty much usurped Engineer as his main. * He shares a birthday with Danny DeVito. * The Lazygineer, before getting his name, was usually making a bunch of joke names on his Steam account when playing Steam games, mainly joke names of Dragon Ball Z characters like Frisbee and Virginia (Joke names of Friza and Vegeta respectively). The Lazygineer was gonna be a joke name for him but he decided to stick with this. His original name was LoveDoctor0037 when he was younger because he planned to start a YouTube channel with that name. After becoming older, he thought the name was stupid and abandoned it (Except for Minecraft since he doesn't feel like trying to change his username for that.) ** One joke name he will always remember is “Pappy Carrotcake the 23rd”; The joke behind it being that he used a screenshot of a face Goku made from the OneyNG cartoon, “Dragon Ball Pee Pee”, but someone photoshopped this stupid looking moustache onto him. * Lazy runs into Proto Kirby a lot while on the TF2 Steam discussions. * Lazy is known on another, non-TF2Tags Discord server to give wisdom and advice to those willing to listen. These wise tales sometimes go on a bit of a tangent with a paragraph or such, but he aims to try to at least have encouragement for people in general. In this way, he is the Mr. Hippo of TF2Tags. * Lazy's profile picture is a cropped part of an SFM image gifted to him by Ouill, which he treasures. Unfortunately, he lost the full image when it was wiped from his computer, and Ouill's personal Discord server which contained the image has since been deleted. * If he could, Lazy would change his username. The only reason he hasn't done so is that it is simply too difficult to create a username nowadays. Category:Taggers Category:Generation 3